Like a Caged Animal
by Comicbookfan
Summary: Do not read this. It was written a really long time ago, and only kept for old times sake. If you really want to know something about it: Beast Boy get stuck in an elevator, he is claustrophobic, and he proceeds to angst. Call it BB-Rae if you want.


Stuck

Summary: What happens when BB gets stuck in an elevator? He practically dies of fear. All he can think as he sits there in the dark, terrified, is how weak he is. Any one can handle a stuck elevator but a claustrophobic. Thanks to Kayasuri-n. One-shot

* * *

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" Beast Boy said loudly as he leapt down the stairs. 

There was a chorus of greetings.

"Yo BB!"

" Good morning Beast Boy."

" Hey BB!"

" Hello friend! It is most joyful to see you awakened!"

Raven suddenly noticed something. Why did Beast Boy always go down the stairs? It was so confusing, why didn't Beast Boy take the much more efficient elevator? He was so confusing!

She mentally slapped herself for thinking about Beast Boy. She had seemed to be unable to not think about Beast Boy during the past few weeks, and it was starting to creep her out terribly. She had never had so much trouble figuring a teammate out! It seemed that she wondered about everything BB did! She then mentally slapped herself again. His name was BEAST BOY not BB!!!!

Suddenly, the alarm started to ring, bathing the whole tower in red.

"Titans GO!" Robin said heroically, but the Titans had already gone.

It was a minor evil. Only a boring old bank robbery that was solved in about five minutes. The Titans, dissapointed, trudged into the tower once more. Beast Boy started going up the stairs to his room. Suddenly...

"Yo, BB man, why don't you take the elevator?" Beast Boy froze in mid-step.

"Uh...I'm trying to save energy?"

"Oookay." Cyborg said

"Well, why don't you go upstairs in the elevator, or are you too scared?" Cyborg teased.

Thing was BB, was afraid, but it was the last thing he would ever admit. He had always hated closed spaces, especially elevators, which had no view of the sky. That had always made him feel better, seeing the sky, so even if he was in a closed space he could fight it. Except for in elevators. Then he was deathly afraid. But he wasn't going to tell that to Cy, so, taking a deep breath, he walked into the elevator, pushed the button for the floor he wanted to go too, and then the door closed.

And he was going up.

He took deep breaths. He had only been there for a few seconds.He would only be there for a couple of seconds more. He was halfway to his floor. Damn. Why did his floor have to be so high up? Suddenly the lights flickered, making Beast Boy even more nervous.

And then the lights flickered out.

And.

The.

Elevator.

Stopped.

Okay, now he was terrified beyond imagining. He was so afraid that something would happen to him. He struggled to breathe normally. Waves of fear crashed over him again and again. Drowning him. He was afraid to move.

The walls were closing in.

Air was becoming tighter and tighter.

Beast Boy closed his eyes shut, and tried not to hyperventilate.

He had faced worse things.

God. He was such a WIMP! He was a superhero, not a scared child.

He was not afraid.

Even then, Beast Boy felt the sense of panic increase, he started to hyperventilate, trying not too, and failing.

He was not afraid.

He had faced many worse things than a stuck elevator, with all walls closing in on him, and the lack of air growing.

He couldn't freaking BREATHE normally from the terror the situation was causing him.

He couldn't move.

He gripped the wall of the elevator as he sank to the floor.

He whimpered, and felt a warm tear fall down his cheek.

He was not afraid.

Oh but he was.

Beast Boy could barely stop the sense of dread from creeping up his throat.

God. Did people make elevators air-tight?

His tears started to flow freely.

He whimpered.

He held his knees closer to his chest.

As he rocked back and forth.

As the walls caved in on him.

As he hyperventilated.

His breath came in short, quick, gasps.

And his eyes were wide with terror.

He tried to think of something good.

Raven.

She was so beautiful.

And caring.

He wanted to be with her.

He was so weak.

What sort of hero was he?

He almost didn't notice when the elevator blessedly started working again, and he traveled for a few more seconds. Still terrified. Still holding his knees to his chest. Still rocking back and forth.

Still hyperventilating.

The elevator door opened.

* * *

Raven was terrified when she saw Beast Boy. He was rocking back and forth, and hyperventilating, curled into a tight ball. He had been in the elevator for half an hour. 

The other Titans were also shocked.

Beast Boy slowly unraveled and then flung himself out of the elevator. Raven put 2 and 2 together. Beast Boy was claustrophobic. But he was still panicking. He flung himself at the nearest person, sobbing. The nearest person was Raven. She was stunned as he hugged her. Crying.

She knew what she had to do.

She hugged back.

And, like calming a child, she kissed him.

Without even thinking. She held him, whispering comforting words.He had one bad case of claustrophobia. The other Titans also comforted him. His hyperventilating subsided. But he was still scared and clinging desperately to her.

And that was how they stayed for minutes.

And she had kissed him!

Later, BB thought back on the situation.

Maybe he had been lucky.

She had kissed him!

That was the very first time Raven and Beast Boy hugged with both people hugging back. It would not be the last.

It was so weird.

Raven had thought fear would tear them apart, that they could never be.

Instead, a phobia brought them together.

* * *

AN/ That is the best One Shot I ever wrote. I rather like it. Come on. It's Bb rae fluffiness! Review.  



End file.
